A Cold Dream
by Nyanloli
Summary: Jaune goes through another emotional night after the events that have recently transpired. As he retires for the night, his mind wanders aimlessly into a dream – a dream he will never forget. Arkos fic! Please do not read if you haven't watched the finale of Volume 3! Cover image from KrisseyMage: Sketchblog on Tumblr!


**Okay, so I haven't written fics in quite a while, and after watching the finale of RWBY Volume 3, I am absolutely crushed! For those that have not watched the finale, I would definitely NOT recommend you read this! Prepare your passports, folks. We're going on a feels trip!**

 **This fic uses the last ending song played in the credits of the finale, titled "Cold," sang by the lovely Casey Lee Williams. Transcribed the lyrics myself! I HIGHLY recommend you all to listen to it! It's a really great song!  
**

 **Cover image used for this fic is made by KrisseyMage! Check out her sketchblog on Tumblr for more awesome RWBY art!**

 **In no way do I own the song, the cover image, or RWBY in general! Please enjoy the fan fiction I've written for all of you!**

* * *

Lathering himself with feelings of guilt and depression, Jaune took into his hands the golden circlet that once enshrouded Pyrrha's forehead from his nightstand. He stared at it for what seemed like an eternity, remembering the fondest memories he shared with his teammate, his classmate, his best friend... his partner.

"Pyrrha... why did it have to be this way?"

Jaune muttered helplessly as tears welled up in his eyes, and surely enough trickled down his cheeks, and onto the circlet. He wiped the tear off and saw his reflection from the circlet – an image of him in tears, broken, mixed with feelings of self-loathing and self-resentment. Jaune could not help but think that he is the sole reason for Pyrrha's death, the reason she is gone now.

"If I were only stronger..."

Jaune sniffed and started to cry as he hugged the circlet very tightly against his chest, as if hugging the Huntress's head with all the love and passion he has for her, imagining her hearing and feeling the sincere heartbeats his heart emits.

"I'm so sorry, Pyrrha... I could've done something..."

His thoughts of regret have been clouding his mind every time Pyrrha comes up. Soon enough, he retired these thoughts, and looked at the circlet he had his hands on.

"You'll always be with me, Pyrrha," said Jaune as he brought Pyrrha's last remnant to his soft lips and gave it a kiss. He sets it aside once more to the nightstand, beside a picture of his team – team JNPR.

He takes a quick glance at the team picture, remembering the days where things were much simpler, happier. He then takes a look out his bedroom window and gazes at the stars in the sky.

"I wish you were still here."

He lets out a sad sigh, lies down in his bed, pulls his sheets to cover him, and closes his eyes, retiring himself for the night. His mind starts to wander aimlessly.

Jaune finds himself in what seemed to be an area encircled with flowers. He looks down on himself to notice him wearing the same white dress he wore to the dance that happened at Beacon.

"What...?" He starts to wonder what's going on when suddenly, a familiar, loving voice called his name.

"Jaune."

His head instantly turned to look to where the voice called him, and lo and behold a familiar redhead wearing a stunning red dress that enveloped her beautiful form. The redhead looked at him with an innocent smile.

"Pyrrha," Jaune whispered as a smile slowly crept up on his face.

"You kept your promise," Pyrrha said as she giggled lightly. Pyrrha held her hand out, inviting Jaune to come closer. "Shall we?"

Jaune hastily made his way to Pyrrha and held her lovingly. Notes from a piano started to play in the background.

 _I never felt that it was wise_  
 _To wish too much_  
 _To dream too big would only lead_  
 _To being crushed_

They danced slowly and intimately. They smiled, knowing that they were in each other's arms once more. Jaune stared at Pyrrha's gleaming emerald eyes, as Pyrrha stared into Jaune's steady ocean eyes. Jaune smiled, but slowly frowned, remembering what had happened yet again.

"Pyrrha, I..."

Pyrrha placed a loving finger on his lips, gesturing him not to speak another word.

"Jaune, it's not your fault."

Pyrrha gave a reassuring look to Jaune, but he couldn't help but feel guilty. His thoughts were like an alarm to his mind. In front of him was his teammate, his classmate, his friend... his partner. The same person he never got to save.

"But..."

"No buts!"

In silence, they continued dancing, only to have that silence broken in a few mere moments.

"Why?" Jaune asked the Huntress.

"Why what?" Pyrrha asked in confusion.

"Why did you do that? Why did you go after her? Why didn't you at least let me go with you?"

As much as Jaune didn't want to bother her any further with questions like these, his mind would not silence itself as it had questions. Questions that desperately needed to be answered. Pyrrha merely gave Jaune another innocent smile.

"I love you, Jaune Arc," Pyrrha said as her face turned to a light red shade.

"Well, I kinda know that by now... what I'm asking is –"

"That is the reason," interrupted Pyrrha, getting her point across. Jaune stared at her, longing for an explanation, an answer.

"Jaune, I love you. I love you so much that I could not and would not stand to see you hurt. You're very special to me," said Pyrrha as tears start to well up in her eyes, fighting them back.

 _When I met you, you weren't afraid_  
 _Of anything_  
 _You taught me how to leave the ground_  
 _To use my wings_

"You know, you're the only person ever to see Pyrrha Nikos as... well, Pyrrha Nikos. Not Pyrrha Nikos, the star student. Pyrrha Nikos, the most powerful Huntress in Beacon. You saw me for who I was, not for who I was known for."

Jaune was listening intently at the Huntress's words as they continue to dance.

"I've watched you grow as you trained, as I trained you. You've become stronger and stronger. You're quite something, Jaune Arc. There's something about you that I just can't... resist."

Pyrrha then lets go of Jaune and starts to hug him tightly. Jaune hugs her back and they continue to sway gently to the music.

"P-Pyrrha... I'm sorry," said Jaune as he sniffed and tears started to build in his eyes.

"No, Jaune. I'm sorry."

Pyrrha could hear Jaune's heartbeat beating faster, with a passion. She looked up at him and wiped the tears off his eyes.

"For it is in passing..."

Jaune's eyes widened as he somehow remembers the words Pyrrha is saying.

"...that we achieve immortality..."

Pyrrha smiles and continues, while Jaune does the same.

"Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."

 _I never thought a hero_  
 _Would ever come my way_  
 _But more than that_  
 _I never thought you'd be taken away_

Jaune looks at Pyrrha in awe and with a confused look, wondering how he knows the words Pyrrha has just said.

"I unlocked your Aura with mine that time... and you still have a lot of it."

Jaune smiled at the thought of it, remembering how Pyrrha was able to unlock his Aura with hers.

"Jaune... you will get stronger. I know you will. Believe me."

"But..."

"But...?"

"I can't do it without you."

Pyrrha thought this was cute, and yet, she still felt worry for Jaune. She slowly placed her hands on Jaune's cheeks, and pulled him in for a lovingly passionate kiss. They shared in this intimate moment for what seemed like an eternity.

Pyrrha pulled away after some time, and looked at Jaune with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Jaune..."

"Pyrrha..."

"...do you believe in destiny?"

Jaune took a look of surprise hearing that question once more, and could not bear the idea of answering it. Tears started to crawl down his cheeks.

"Jaune, answer me."

"I can't."

"You have to."

Jaune looked at Pyrrha, crying, and yet, Pyrrha gave a calm, reassuring look to him.

"...Yes. I believe in destiny."

Pyrrha smiled at him.

"Then you best believe what I'm saying. You will get stronger, Jaune Arc. I'm so proud of you."

Jaune hugged Pyrrha tightly again, the fear of losing her once more settling in him. At this time, Pyrrha is starting to fade away.

"I will always be here for you, Jaune."

Her feet have faded.

"P-Pyrrha... please don't leave me!"

Her legs have faded.

"I will never leave you. I'm always here –" Pyrrha said as she places a finger on Jaune's forehead.

"and here –" as she places a finger on Jaune's chest.

"never gone."

Her hips have faded.

Pyrrha pulls Jaune in for one more quick passionate kiss, as her upper body starts to fade.

"My family always told me that the stars would guide me through every adventure I go to. My star will always be there for you, Jaune. You don't have to say goodbye."

Her upper body fades, leaving only her head.

"I love you, Jaune Arc."

Pyrrha has faded completely into nothingness.

 _Now it's cold without you here_  
 _It's like winter lasts all year_  
 _But your star's still in the sky_  
 _So I won't say goodbye_

Jaune gasps as he wakes up and sits up from his bed, only to find that Pyrrha's circlet is in his hands once more. He hugged it tightly and started to cry. Remembering Pyrrha's words, he looks to his bedroom window, only to find the window open. A cold breeze passes through his window as he gazes once more into the stars of the sky.

 _"I don't have to say goodbye..."_


End file.
